


暗湧

by ninokazu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninokazu/pseuds/ninokazu
Summary: "有實力的人不會對沒把握的賭局下全注。"
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黑道梗，黑道小弟田X黑道大佬村

章一。

海風吹得船旗搖曳，東方海面尚無透白跡象，一名中年男子穿著厚重夾克，冷得直打哆嗦，他身後跟著一名青年，身體在狂妄的海風中如一棵直松般屹立。  
“聽著，你要是被選上，是我們十組的榮耀，既然老大要你參加這次的「拔角」，就別丟我們的臉。”  
“我知道。”男人沒什麼表情，直盯著海面。  
“哈哈，不過今年也真是幸運，前些日子我已經打聽過了，我打賭沒人可以贏你，這一屆拔角的獎金，我們是拿定了。”中年男子抹抹鼻頭凍下的水，痞氣的笑著。  
海面遠處一抹黑影逐漸放大，中年男子趕緊喚著青年加快腳步到碼頭，一艘氣派的郵輪停靠在那。他跟船上走下的人交談幾句，橫橫頭示意青年跟著那人走，等人上船後，船板咿呀作響緩慢收上。

郵輪室內燈光橙亮，富麗堂皇是唯一的形容詞。真田第一次來到這種地方，今天以前做為十組的人，他只是組織裡的基層打手，過去全是暗夜汙泥混雜蛇處鼠居的環境，但他心裡沒有一丁點的慌張，只需要記得一件事：被選上。  
他被帶到一個地方，門一打開震耳欲聾的熱鬧音樂與吵雜嘻笑聲迎面而來，原來是個賭場，裡頭早已住滿許多玩客，見到的每個人臉上都是神采飛揚。  
“請您先在這裡接受我們的款待。這是您的籌碼，祝您玩得愉快。”侍者遞給他一張黑卡，微笑行禮後便離去。  
他突然了解這裡的人大多是跟他一樣的身分，有些則看穿著便知真是一般有錢人家賓客。真田看著手中的卡片，目光再度掃射現場一周，逕自走向角子老虎機台。

/

“主上已在裡面。”  
亞伯納隨著侍從一走進房間，見著眼前俊俏非凡的藍髮青年，氣度從容大雅的坐在酒紅色絨布沙發椅上。他臉上堆起貪婪獵物似的笑容，向前單膝跪下，未等藍髮青年發話便自己托起他的手在手背上親吻。這是他們義大利黑手黨間的見面禮，但對於日本黑道，該是知道沒有這樣的禮儀的。  
“你這傢伙、”一旁紅髮青年一步向前想推開他，藍髮青年舉起另隻手制止他：  
“丸井。”  
亞伯納朗聲大笑，放開他的手退回身後的單人沙發座椅，姿勢豪邁的坐下：  
“還是立海的新當家懂我們的禮儀。我聽聞老當家幾天前剛去世，沒想到您這麼快就上任了。我聽人說新當家幸村精市是個俊美非凡的男子，果真哪，彷彿阿波羅再世。”  
幸村微微一笑，“聽說盧西家族願意將與日本合作的所有軍火生意交給我們。”  
“這是當然，不過嘛，我們為了你們的更大的利益著想，要新加一項，「銀色子彈」。否則，我們考慮與更有發展空間的日本勢力合作。”亞伯納手指摩挲下頷，皮笑肉不笑的看著他。

盧西家族在義大利當地操控著各種老生意，從民生物資到軍火，由於維持跟當地政府一定的合作關係，早期當家具有相當大的勢力及威望。然現今的當家亞伯納，卻只是個短視近利傢伙，屢屢撕破與義大利政府的協議，開始在暗地裡拓展市場，大量販賣毒品，以威逼利誘的方式說服各方與他們長期合作的勢力，在原先的交易上加上毒品項目，代稱是「銀色子彈」。同樣在日本中，於黑白兩道間游走的立海，跟他們已維持數十年的軍火交易，亞伯納意圖趁新任當家勢力還未穩固的時期提出這筆交易。販毒本是高利潤的生意，大多數的人都不會拒絕這份合作。  
想趁早穩固人心的新任當家，一定不會拒絕這到口的肥肉。亞伯納胸有成竹的盤算。  
“似乎這個生意我應該做。”幸村微微一笑：“人家說高風險的生意，做，看實力，也要看運氣。如果您是個運氣極佳的合作夥伴，我想我們沒理由拒絕。”  
“哈哈哈哈！新當家竟是個如此相信機運之談的人嗎！我還以為你們立海是以實力聞名的，看來是我高估了？”  
“請別這麼說，這當然只是個藉口。”幸村優雅從容起身，瞬間讓人感受到不容挑戰的氣場，但他的臉卻仍是那平靜的笑意：“讓我有理由招待你到我的賭場玩幾局，亞伯納先生。”  
聞言，亞伯納又大聲笑了起來，他氣勢高昂的起身。幸村與他隨著一行人的護送來到了樓下賭場。

/

真田感覺自己在賭場裡待了好長一段時間，這裡沒有時間流動的感覺，彷彿一個永不停歇的不夜城，這裡頭的酒和食物全是高級貨，任憑賓客們盡情享用，彷彿這邊的人都忘記有任務在身似的，樂不思蜀。他不知道自從上船後來多久了，也不曉得什麼時候正式開始「拔角」。  
他換了好幾個賭桌，邊賭牌邊開耳聽著各種人的對話，想從中聽聽有無不曉得的情報。留意每個人的舉止、說話模式，進而留下初步的印象。  
賭到一半，他忽然察覺到賭廳門口又有人進入，但這次，看著氣場，不像是跟他一樣的「身分」。  
他開始留意那群人的動向，在那群人中，除了一位中年男子外，都是看起來跟自己差不多年紀的青年，本想猜那些青年是否都是便衣保鑣，但這個念頭很快被推翻，他的視線很快被一個人給完全吸引。不知道是不是因為橙光的效果，彷彿在那人寶石藍的髮色周圍佈下一層的光暈，而他的臉，精緻的五官彷彿古雅典的雕刻工夫，在男子氣概以外多添了一種常人難有的曼麗。但最令他印象深刻的還屬那雙眼睛，像冰藍的寶石混著墨，不帶怒視便能懾人又深邃難透。  
他看著那名男子肩上披著黑色大衣，氣質非同凡響，真田識人一向機敏，他感覺這個人需要多加留意。

很快的，他們一行人走近自己身邊不遠處的一桌開始賭局。真田覺得自己運氣不錯，正好就近觀察他們，他開始想早點結束這局賭局，最好讓他可以換到那一桌去。  
真田決定加快現下這局，將黑卡裡所有籌碼壓上，手上的牌看也不看就快速宣言賭注，一旁對手見他沉穩又利索的舉動當是在挑釁他，沉不住氣的也全跟了下去，對真田嗆了幾聲並催促開牌。  
真田完全不被挑釁的直接開牌，在對方張大著嘴啞口無言的狀況下，從讀卡機抽出卡人就要走。剛一起身就被剛才的對手抓住手臂：  
“你站住！出老千是不是！沒看牌怎麼就知道自己會贏！”  
全盤賭輸的對手惱羞成怒對他大吼，四周幾桌的賓客全被愣停了動作，目光聚集到他們身上。

隔壁桌的幸村等人也停下了動作注意他們。

真田不理會對方的激怒，他還是那漠然的表情，輕描淡寫的說出一句話：  
“有實力的人不會對沒把握的賭局下全注。”

聽到這句話，幸村精市饒有興致的笑了一下。

那人聽不懂，只吼了句你少囂張，伸手抓住放在桌角的酒瓶一把敲破，往真田身上狠狠揮去。  
只見真田一眨眼便閃過，他抓住對方握有酒瓶的手，膝蓋對著往賭桌外緣一踢，整個瓶子應聲全碎。那人還想反手抓住他的衣領，真田早看破他的意圖，一個轉身便將人反手壓在背上，身子朝下的按倒在賭桌上，同桌的其餘人士一哄而散。

幸村看得盡興了，抬眉指示身邊的仁王向前壓制住那個鬧事者，柳生則走近黑髮青年，畢恭畢敬的欠身微禮說道：  
“我們家少爺很欣賞您的膽識，在拔角開始前，他想邀您去樓上房間喝幾杯，必要的話，他可以引薦你給本家。”  
立海旗下養了很多分支的組織，一組到十二組，真田之前所在的就是第十組，而所謂的本家便是指立海本部，也就是他被十組老大交付的任務。  
真田心想這也算是個機會，姑且跟去看看。反正要有什麼事，他有信心自己的身手也能從這群人之中走得掉。

“亞伯納先生，我已派人為您做最極致的款待，還請您在此徜樂，我要處理點事就先失陪了。”幸村從位置上起身。  
“這麼快就要走了？”亞伯納伸手欲摸向他的腰身，被幸村不著痕跡的閃過。  
“之後如果還未盡興，歡迎您到頂樓套房找我再喝幾杯，聊聊我們的生意。”  
亞伯納一聽，雙眼流露著毫不遮掩的邪思咭咭發笑，讓他離開。

/

真田被一個人帶從後門離開，而剛才留意的藍髮青年等人早已不見。他謹慎的跟著走在陌生的路上，四周環境愈來愈清幽，上了幾層樓後出來走到最底部的房間，門口有兩名身著黑色西裝的人站守。  
“您請進。”皮膚黝黑的光頭西裝男子對他行了個禮，打開門讓他進去。

房裡是一張皮革色的長型沙發，對面放置一張紅色絨布金色邊圍的個人沙發椅，長型沙發上那名讓他印象深刻的藍髮青年坐著，兩旁站著剛才在賭場裡跟在他身邊的人。  
剛才陪著他走的褐髮男人接收到指示似的對著他問了幾句話，引導他在那張個人沙發坐下。褐髮男子語氣恭敬的對眼前的藍髮青年回覆。

幸村打量著眼前的黑髮青年，這男人身上的氣質特別，與一般小混混比沉穩得多。要知道，立海每三年一次的「拔角」都只選各組底端的基層小弟，為的就是要有一定的歷練，卻又還沒有組織勢力，羽翼未豐的可用之材。  
沒有哪一組敢偷埋眼線而推來高能力幹部，一旦被發現送來的人有二心，不僅是直接將人解決掉，當組的頭兒也會連帶責任被本家拔去勢力。眼前這個男人，若只當支組的小弟也實在太可惜了。幸村安穩的坐在沙發上，腦中想起剛才他在賭場的那句話，視線盯著他，對方也不閃不避直視著自己，毫無躊躇的眼神值得讚許，幸村愈看愈喜歡。  
“你叫真田弦一郎，第十組的？”  
“是。”  
“很好，剛才的事我相當欣賞你。我跟當今立海當家是老交情了，無論勢力財力都不會輸他，怎麼樣？不如考慮到我手下做事，我可以讓你從幹部做起。”  
“謝謝您的好意，但恕我拒絕。”真田文風不動。  
“喔？”幸村勾起嘴角：“要錢要權我都有，你要是進本家做事也得從基層幹起，不如我跟當家要人，對你將來的發展也是有利無害。”  
“我心意已決，既答應為組織效力，便一言九鼎。”  
“你說的是哪個組織？”幸村不置可否的笑笑，鋒芒下的威嚴逐現。  
“若上了「拔角」，我的組織便是本家。若落選，我的組織便是十組。”  
幸村看著談話中目光從未閃躲的他，以基層小弟來說，相當難得。這人膽識夠，腦子也夠，忠心也足。  
再來就剩一件事。

幸村側頭吩咐旁邊白髮短辮的青年些什麼，此時一直站在真田身旁的褐髮青年示意他起身，他看著白髮青年朝他走來，出乎意料的手刀飛快朝他頸部砍去，真田心一凜，一首擋下襲擊，白髮男子又往腹部使勁一拳，真田氣一閉，正面迎擊接下此招。  
白髮男子吹了個口哨。放開他，笑得滿意。  
身體素質也夠。幸村愉快的想，開口：  
“我要你。”他露出不可一世的微笑，眼底的鋒芒亮出如利劍，卻不割人：  
”我是當今立海當家，幸村精市，從今天起是你唯一的主上。”


	2. Chapter 2

章二。

真田沒想到自己連拔角都沒參加就達到目的。但也罷，十組那邊是能交代了。

“我叫柳蓮二。”褐髮男子開口，伸手遞給他一塊銀製胸章：“本家裡的人全都還不認識你，戴著這個當作識別證明。”  
“我叫仁王雅治。” 剛才打他的白髮男子說道：“不錯，第一次遇到接得下我手刀的新人，大多能受我一劈還醒著就很厲害了，puri。”  
“我是柳生比呂士，那邊兩位分別是胡狼桑原與丸井文太”  
光頭男子對他點頭，一旁的紅髮青年吹了口泡泡糖：“指教請多。”

“蓮二，帶著其他人下去再物色幾個的「拔角」，不用給我看過了。其他人打發回去。”  
柳欠身微禮，帶著其他人離開。  
“至於你。”幸村繼續坐在沙發上，雙手十指交叉於交疊的雙腿上：  
“兩個選擇，做我的貼身隨從，或是地方支組總幹部？”  
支組總幹部，顧名思義統領其他支組的幹部。這個職位一下就拔高到比他之前十組的組長還大的地位，對一個剛從拔角出來的新人而言，幾乎是不可能的高位。真田想了想：“我選擇擔任隨從。”  
“喔？不想當幹部嗎？”  
“我不做沒有把握的事。”  
很好，夠安分，幸村精市從不把野心過大的人放身邊。這個位置，從來就不乏覬覦之人。

“跟我來吧。”幸村起身，真田隨他腳步跟上，只落一步的距離間隔。  
“你身上有槍嗎？”  
“有。”離開組織前他帶了一把防身用。  
“很好。”   
兩人搭乘電梯來到頂樓。  
“這裡是……”  
“所羅門說，謹守口舌的將保護自己免受患難。真田，這是我教你的第一課。”  
真田將疑問吞回肚子裡。  
他隨幸村走到一間客房面前，這間的門沿裝飾有別於他間，一看便知不是一般客房。幸村從口袋裡抽起鑰匙卡，刷了進去。  
“你終於來了。”亞伯納見到幸村便露出大大的笑容。真田暗自覺得這個笑容十分噁心。當對方看見他也在時，臉上的笑容轉為不屑：  
“怎麼還跟著一個沒用的傢伙？”  
“他是我貼身隨從，你若不喜歡，我便叫他出去守在門口就是。”  
“那好，當然是叫他出去。”亞伯納鼻頭一哼。  
“真田，你先出去。”  
真田有些猶豫，但他不想違背幸村的話，而問題，就像幸村剛才教的，不須多問。

真田出去房間後，亞伯納又堆回原先滿面的笑意，拿著一杯倒好的紅酒靠近幸村。  
“那麼，我們繼續談談之前說的生意吧。”幸村接過紅酒，直接啜了一口。  
“那都好說。不過，銀色子彈嘛，還是要當家您深思熟慮一下。畢竟這是我們這邊最看重的部分。”  
“也就是說，如果不吃下這筆交易，你們就再也不跟我們貿易軍火？”  
“別說得這麼絕情，我只是相信，幸村當家您的見識遠大。”  
幸村走到茶几旁的其中一個座椅上，悠然的坐下。亞伯納跟著坐到他另一側的座椅。  
“看來您是有備而來。”幸村搖晃紅酒杯，語氣聽不出情緒。  
“不敢這麼說，只是，”亞伯納露齒一笑：“前一批貨正運送在大西洋上，只要聽您一聲吩咐，它就會直接消失在地平線。”  
看來是不顧毀約，要直接炸毀他們之前交易的貨物。  
“我似乎在賭場上沒有把籌碼都亮給你。”幸村精市微微一笑：  
“那批貨，我早已連繫美國軍方扣押，裡頭的「銀色子彈」，若不是溶於大海，便是隨著你們的船員一起成了鐵證。”  
亞伯納臉色驟變：“不…不可能，那上面還有你們的人，要查的話，美方也不會放過你們……！”  
“我們的人早已調換走了，現在整艘船上，除了你們的人便再無其他。”幸村勾起博弈勝利般的微笑，手舉著紅酒杯，當著他的面前緩緩倒落，紅酒宛若血液注入地毯，除了深色的印子，彷彿這杯血水從未存在過。  
“你！！”亞伯納惱羞不已，粗紅著脖子舉槍對向他，幸村從容如舊，只是把手中的紅酒杯從半空中放落而下，在地毯上仍碎裂出清脆的聲響。

這是個信號。

房門被人開了兩槍打壞鎖就開了，真田手握著槍，趁著亞伯納剛轉頭看向他還未反應過來，迅速的立槍欲射──  
“慢著。”幸村突然開口，真田手上的動作下意識就停了，但他沒放下槍，仍一步步靠近亞伯納，亞伯納舉著槍的手完全不敢動，也是步步退後。  
“亞伯納先生，您是客人，況且我們的交易還沒說定。”  
笑裡藏刀，亞伯納心下惟一的念頭。  
“您請放心在我們這裡作客幾天，我說過，會給您最高級的款待，望勿推卻。”  
亞伯納全身都在顫抖。  
“我相信我們的貨物必定是平安的，當然，裡頭除了上筆交易規定的東西，再無其他。”  
亞伯納當場腿軟跪倒在地，幸村披在肩上的黑色風衣拂過他視線最後一個角落，絲毫不放在眼裡的走過。

幸村離開房間，真田順手拉上房門，鎖雖已打壞，但裡頭的人再也沒有能力出去。

走廊上，彷彿什麼事都沒發生的平靜。不愧是本家的船，隔音做得特別好。

“如果我不開口，你會做什麼？”幸村忽然來了這麼一句。  
“我會射穿他的手腕和膝蓋。”  
“喔？不殺人？就一個身為基層小弟的人而言，不會太過仁慈了嗎？”幸村的話裡有幾分試探。  
“你的目的是做生意，不是殺人。”  
幸村勾起嘴角，不再說話。


	3. Chapter 3

章三。

幸村放下手裡的文件，揉揉眉心，柳生正好進門，手裡帶著一杯泡好的咖啡輕巧無聲的放到他手邊。  
“您休息一下吧。”  
“嗯。等這裡看完。”幸村飛快的清點過手中文件的頁數，拿起一旁的咖啡輕啜。  
“貨船的事情……處理好了。”  
幸村停下動作，若有所思的盯著紙上某一塊。柳生謹慎的盯著他，隨時等待下令。  
“把存活的人安在本家的宅院裡，好生對待。”  
柳生從鏡片後面看見他微瞇起的眼，若是一般人或許只是覺得異常迷人，但……  
他知道這是獅子鎖定獵物的眼神。  
“我們要一網打盡。”

上次亞伯納的貨船，最終炸響在太平洋的公海。  
接到消息的時候，幸村除了半晌的沉默，再沒其他。  
初生之犢，本家裡其他勢力早對他虎視眈眈。前當家意外去世，幸村精市作為下一任接班人，雖然一路上早被前當家帶著操弄不少，但一夕上位實屬倉促。更別提，本家裡早就有一些人想等著換他坐在這個立海之巔上。他們想趁新當家勢力未穩前動作，這已不是只把自己看做初生之犢，而是待宰羔羊。然而這些都不是他，雄獅在捕捉獵物前利爪是藏得一乾二淨的，他盤算，張爪的時機就快到了。  
心裡的譜愈來愈明顯，這次的貨船襲擊事件，不是外人，更不是盧西家族那方的報復，是自己人，覬覦著獅子獵下的肉塊的豺狼鬣狗。上位前他早已著手收集各種資料，這桌上一疊疊的文件，每讀完一份，這齣棋局就更具體得多。

幸村換了姿勢，靠躺他的皮質辦公椅，視線瞥見桌旁的一小疊淺藍色資料夾，伸指摩挲。  
“您全看過了？”  
“嗯，東西不多，也觀察了一個月了，底子是乾淨。”  
這些全是關於真田弦一郎的檔案。上次拔角後，幸村安放在身邊的就只這一個人。其他幾個也如同過去的老規矩放從本家基層做起，只有真田，甚至還讓幸村親自教他打理各種問題。有得時候柳生等人也忍不住訝異，幸村識人雖直準，但從不輕易將新來的放在離他這麼近的位置。說句失禮的，若真田有所二心，一把槍桿子架在幸村腦門也非無稽之談。  
“你一定在納悶，我為什麼這麼任重真田。”  
心理想法馬上被幸村一識而破，柳生有些困窘的推推眼鏡：“十分抱歉。”  
“你的疑問是需要的，無庸置疑。”幸村喉裡發出輕笑，但沒有笑意。  
他目前缺乏有用的人手，這是不爭的事實，但除了他自己沒讓任何人知道，要是走漏消息，在他佈好棋局之前一定會有鬣狗按耐不住。身邊現在可信任之人，除了他還是少主時就跟他在本家裡幹的柳生這些人在無其他，剩下的不是自有勢力，就是跟其他勢力勾結。  
幸村不以為然的在心底冷笑，作為前當家的養子，他是感念培育之恩，也佩服他在位時立海的壯大。但關於收斂人心，防於異己，實在是疏忽了。  
真田可用之處早在船上他就見證過，回到日本後幸村也派仁王跟隨了一個多月的觀察，仁王擅於變裝，完全不會讓人起疑。他也叫柳與柳生鉅細靡遺蒐集真田過去的資料，是個很早就沒了家庭，被十組組長收留的混混，在十組時期就像個只接受指令的鋼鐵機器人，除了組長的命令，從未有過其他作為。

他想起那天在房間裡真田舉槍對峙亞伯納的場景，那雙黑曜石色的眼睛，呵……  
燃著大義凜然的火焰，做為一個混混，真是諷刺。  
“他的眼睛說不出謊。”幸村開口，“只需這點，我就能用他。”  
柳生點點頭，此時仁王剛結束跟蹤任務進到辦公室裡。  
“今天差不多。”  
“去寫報告，不想打字叫柳生幫你。”  
仁王給柳生一個得逞微笑，不顧自家搭檔拿他沒轍的嘆了口氣。  
“噗哩，不過有件有趣的事，你要直接聽嗎？”  
“說吧。”幸村擱下手上的文件。  
仁王將今早的事俱以回報。

話說今早，真田被交付的任務是處理地方支組間的紛爭，但他倒還不是處理的人，處理的人是胡狼，他被交代當胡狼的打手，並有必要可給予調解支援。  
這次起衝突的是一組和四組，氣燄最高的是一名叫切原赤也的少年。真田有些訝異，他不知道常年被譽為立海浴血組這個殊榮的一組組長竟是一名年紀輕輕的少年。  
說到切原赤也，他是幸村最喜愛的小弟。六年前幸村在號稱為東京貧民窟的山谷區收留了他，那時切原還只是個小孩子，那天幸村等人去山谷區視察時，正看見為了一剛搶來的皮包跟附近幾個成年流浪漢大打出手的小孩，即使被揍得鼻青臉腫仍不撒手，眼睛充血彷彿怒目金剛，憤怒的朝流浪漢攻擊，打架方式亂無章法又渾然天成，已經有幾個流浪漢被他打倒在地，但畢竟是個小孩又寡不敵眾，很快被打得渾身累累。  
當他就要被一群流浪漢就這樣打死時，幸村使了個眼色，身旁丸井和胡狼一把向前將流浪漢全打暈。  
幸村緩慢走到小孩身邊，看著他的滿臉血：“我可以保障你活著，只要你交保護費。”  
“我可以靠自己活著！不用你們大人多管閒事！”小孩吐了一口血沫，搖搖晃晃起身。  
幸村蹲下身，一把拉過小孩的手臂，小孩立刻面部扭曲，大約是斷了。  
“你手無寸鐵，談什麼活下去？”

後來他收了切原赤也，前四年親自教他體術跟射擊，兩年前讓他擔任一組的組長，幸村要他多磨練，以後帶他回本家。  
這個少年是幸村精市的寵兒，全立海的人都知道，高層幹部大多對他能讓就讓。放到一組就不是這麼一回事了，地方組織天高皇帝遠，切原年紀小就身居高位，一些老地方角頭看不順眼便時時跟他起衝突，但切原也不是省油的燈，本身天資跟經過幸村精市親手調教，武力值總能將人制伏得五體投地。切原人是狂妄了點，但個性耿直又好相處，大多數的人逐漸被他收服了，只是經常跟別組的人馬起衝突。除了幸村精市，其他人講的話他一概不聽，也就這幾年才逐漸願意接受幸村身邊這幾個人的指教，只是像這樣時不時都得去「管小孩」的事情，也成了胡狼等人的常見任務。

“今天你猜怎麼樣，收服他的人不是胡狼。”仁王嘿嘿一笑，早上的事他還歷歷在目。  
一開始是胡狼較為平和的勸說，真田在一旁看著，切原被說得有些緩和，卻又被對方的幾句廢話激怒，他心想，小鬼畢竟還是小鬼。  
真田突然走向前去，當著大家的面啪的給他一巴掌。在場所有人全嚇傻，切原赤也好歹是幸村精市的寵兒，居然有人敢直接這樣不給面子的揍他。  
切原被打自己也傻眼，他很快反應過來，雙目染上血紅，惡狠狠的盯著眼前的男人，怒吼一聲朝他出手。  
真田接拳也快，每一個攻擊都擋下，但看得出他的確是在認真應戰，切原的攻擊各個快狠準，真田絲毫不敢鬆懈。  
幾回下來，切原似乎是耐力比不過眼前的男人，逐漸出現空隙，真田把握時機，一舉制服。  
切原對他叫囂著，但真田一如往常的冷靜，開口吼了他一句：  
“這裡都忍不下來，你還有什麼能耐往上爬！”  
切原被他吼得一下安靜，才終於被放開，雙眼含著些許濕意倔強的盯著真田：  
“你等著……總有一天我會去本家擊潰你…！”  
果然是個小鬼。真田淡淡一笑，卻沒有輕蔑。他其實不討厭這個少年，從他的身手潛能的確可見一斑。  
仁王變裝在場，悄然目賭一切經過，他轉身離開，帶著玩味的笑容。

聽完這故事幸村沒有表態什麼，說了句知道了便讓仁王與柳生先行離開。手回到剛才那份文件堆上，指尖輕輕摩挲真田弦一郎這個名字。

/

傍晚時真田回來覆命，他敲了敲門便走進去。微昏的燈光下，幸村正在書桌前就著台燈看文件，他肩上一如平常的披著件外衣，手撐著側臉，眉眼微斂，此時的面容如此溫和平靜，好像他只是個尋常的優雅青年，那雙雋麗的眼睛應該只讀泰戈爾的詩集，而非軍火帳目或行刑的紀錄。  
“看夠了？”  
幸村連眼都沒抬，漫不經心的說著。真田一愣回神，暗斥自己這沒來由的遐思。  
“這是今天的報告。”他向前將手上的文件遞給幸村。  
“聽說你今天處理一組的表現很好。”  
真田想了想，大約是胡狼來報過了。  
“跟了我一個多月，你該知道我一點也不需要浪費我時間的人。”他將手上的資料扔一邊，雙手食指交叉，放在下頷雙目銳利的看著真田。  
“你想要的我都能給你，無論機會，還是財富地位。但你，必須交給我生命。”  
“在所不惜。”  
“很好。”幸村起身抓起一旁衣架的帽子以及黑色手套：“跟我走。”  
他不需要說話，行動自然代替回答。

兩人上了外頭一台黑色休旅車的後座，車子行駛幾十分鐘，車內仍只有引擎發動中的低沉聲響。  
“你都沒問我要帶你去哪？”幸村首先打破沉默。  
“我答應跟你。”真田想都沒想就回應：“不管要去哪裡。”  
他在黑暗中也清楚地看見幸村那種分辨不出情緒的微笑，密切相處的這一個月下來，依舊沒有摸出幸村任何一丁點的性格或路數。但是，他真的不討厭他的微笑，無論哪種。  
車子一路行駛到一個稍微偏遠的地方，霓虹與燈光依舊亮著，但沒了首都城市的風光，也更帶點詭譎的氣氛。  
車子一旦停下，真田首先下車，走到幸村那側打開了車門，西裝褲搭著修長的腿高貴踏出，完全是一位高貴公子蒞臨。  
他們停在一家店面前，裡頭一個濃妝豔抹的女人走了出來，見到他們立刻堆起誇張盛大的笑容：  
“少主！您可來了，您可來了，奴家可日日盼惦著您呢！今夜……只有您跟這位…呃…少爺是……”  
“我的人，好好款待。”幸村說完，逕自往店裡走，真田毫不落步的跟著。  
“當然、當然！”女人鞠躬哈腰，跟著走進。  
店裡燈光昏暗夾雜各種鶯聲淫語與男人的低笑聲，不難看出這裡的行業。媽媽桑領著他們直直走入最深處的包廂。幸村一進去則大度地坐到沙發上，只見他比了個手勢，包廂裡待命的男侍鞠了躬，拍了兩下手便送上一桌子的各種昂貴名酒。  
“等一下把每個小姐都叫來一次，一個也不能少，出檯費以一晚計算。”幸村吩咐。  
媽媽桑連連鞠躬應諾，除了他與幸村以外的人都退出了包廂。  
幸村開了瓶冬佩利倒了兩杯，勾勾手只示意真田過來坐下。真田猶豫幾秒，仍順他行動。  
“等下你也一起記下所有的談話。”幸村一手搭著他的肩，側在他耳畔輕言，真田感受到汗毛一豎，捏緊自己放在大腿上的手，直著背脊點頭。  
幸村遞給他一玻璃杯的酒，真田一飲而盡解了當前的渴。

一群穿著曝露的女人帶著豔妝擠進了包廂，真田站在一旁置若罔聞，他看著各種女人主動的往幸村身上送，胸前秋波也各種曖昧的推磨，軟聲嬌語頭飾浮華的躺靠在幸村的肩上或胸口。幸村倒是泰然，表面飾著溫雅風流的笑容與她們說笑交談，纖長的手指上道的刷過身上那些女人的髮絲、的臉頰。真田摒棄掉心裡一股置若異度空間的不協調感，謹記剛才的吩咐，仔細聽著他們的談話。

過了好一陣子，幸村擱下已經不知道第幾杯的酒，摟著一個瑰艷非凡的女人在她耳畔低語幾句，那女人突然被弄得一陣咯笑，媚眼裡的勾引更加放肆。她軟著腰肢像水般地化在幸村懷裡，白皙的手指伸進襯衫鈕扣間的縫隙極俱意味地摩圈打轉。幸村勾了勾嘴角，帶著她起身離場。  
真田二話不說跟了上去。跟著幸村他們走上二樓，破舊的走廊兩排是一間間的客房，與一樓簡直兩個世界，沒了嬉鬧與觥籌交錯的吵雜，取而代之的是一聲聲隱晦的喘息與沉穩有節的碰撞聲響。  
幸村摟著那個女人進去了某間空房，真田想知道他該不該就守在門口，但進去後沒關上的房門暗示著幸村要他也進來房間。  
真田站在距離門邊最近的地方，看著幸村將女人按倒在床上，女人早已衣衫不整，而他還是西裝筆挺。手上的黑色手套未摘，右手溫柔輕挑地滑過女人露出的雪白乳房，另一隻手順著大腿往根部撫摸，來到了女人的私處。女人忽然下身一動，發出淫蕩歡愉的吟哦，幸村表情不變，只是低頭壓在她耳邊說了些什麼，女人濛著眼，隨著幸村手上的動作呻吟不斷，一句一句回了些片片斷斷的話。突然拔高了一聲尖細呻吟，女人力脫似的軟倒在床上，幸村微微一笑，起身離開她，轉身之後再也沒有看她一眼。  
幸村對他使了個眼色示意可以離開了，順手摘下兩手的黑色皮質手套扔進房間的垃圾桶內，領著真田離去。

回去的路上，幸村靠在座位椅背上有些放鬆的倦意。他該得到的情報都得到了，賭局已佈好，剩下就是落一手籌碼賭注便開始。他看著身邊始終冷眼的男人，想起第一次見到他的那句話，他開口：  
“有實力的人不會對沒把握的賭局下全注，是嗎。”  
真田轉頭看向他，有些沒頭緒。  
“對你而言，全注是什麼？是生命，還是真心？”  
真田頓時啞口，他不懂幸村問的這個問題。  
幸村不再說話，闔上眼，閉目養神。  
真田看著身旁的幸村，胸口鈍漲的情緒使眉頭漸漸皺緊，他悄悄做了幾次深呼吸，那股情緒才又平緩消去。 

/

車子將兩人送到幸村的居住處，是一棟環境清幽的豪宅，真田是第一次來到這裡，過去幾週他都只是睡在幸村辦公處樓下的客房，從沒到過幸村真正的房子。  
從車裡下來的時候，剛醒來的幸村也許是因為酒力上來有點暈眩，下意識抓住身旁的東西想穩住身子，卻碰到一個溫暖有力的手臂護住自己，幸村抬頭看了一眼真田，沒有說什麼。

真田跟在他身後送他回臥室，偌大的臥室裡空蕩昏暗，他切了暖色燈才不那麼刺眼，等幸村安頓差不多後，便轉身欲離。  
“你今晚留下，守在這裡。”  
真田一愣，但仍止步。他看著坐在床上的幸村，低垂的眼眸讀不出情緒。  
“我要去洗澡，臭死了。”幸村自顧自的說著，動手解開身上的西裝馬甲與襯衫，毫不在乎旁邊還有人。  
真田第一次遇到這樣的處境，也不是說慌亂，頂多是一點摸不著頭緒的不知所措。這時幸村早已全身脫光，背對著他隨手拿了件浴袍便進了浴室。  
真田沒有忽略他後腰上那一大條怵目驚心的傷疤，在幸村毫無瑕疵的肌膚上顯得異常突兀，他甚至有點想知道這道疤的故事。  
淅瀝瀝的水聲開始響起，充斥在整個房間內，真田依舊站在房門口，活像的衛兵。他看了剛才幸村脫下丟在地上的衣服堆，嘆口氣，上前撿起，滿屋子找遍洗衣籃才丟下去。

當幸村穿著浴袍從浴室裡出來時他早已站回原來的位置待命。幸村淋濕的藍髮如雨後紫陽花般服貼在臉上，不同於素日裡的霸氣，有點慵懶的意味。浴袍下胸口大敞露出大片長期因穿著襯衫而雪白的皮膚。鍛鍊過的肌肉與骨骼凹凸處讓水珠蜿蜒流下，真田閉了閉眼，嚥了口唾沫。  
再度睜眼，幸村不知何時已出現在自己面前，他難得被驚得倒抽一口氣，幸村離他極近，緩慢的靠近他側頸，真田感受到他的呼吸打在自己的皮膚上，血液突然加速流竄。  
視線微微往下，看著幸村的臉，這麼近的距離連睫毛都看得一清二楚。他想起幸村今晚喝得多，酒氣下的藍寶石眼眸像打了霧光，真田覺得自己也要跟著醉了起來。  
幸村從喉間發出清冷的哼笑：“你好臭，都是那邊的酒味，去給我清洗乾淨，我不准我的房子沾染討厭的氣味。”  
說罷又走回床鋪躺倒在king-size的床上。  
真田拿他沒轍，只得認命的去洗澡。但他走到浴室門口才忽然想起自己沒有帶別的衣服。  
“衣櫃左邊抽屜，T恤可以借你。但你休想要我借你內褲。”  
真田按住心下的無言，全言照辦。

等他走出浴室，床上的幸村早已睡去。真田見他睡顏倒真的是普通人的樣子，不禁感嘆人類的本質相去不遠。他走近床邊想幫他拉好被子，看見他微開的浴袍領口，想起今晚酒家裡的他。胸口那股鈍漲的情緒又回來了，伸手將他的領口拉緊，走回房間門口熄燈。

半夜幸村從睡夢裡醒來。這是他淺眠的常態，近期剛上任的種種事務讓他每夜醒來的次數更加頻繁，可對於他們黑道而言，這樣的機敏或許才是保命之道。他轉個身，瞥見房間沙發處坐著打盹的真田，才想起今晚他將人留在這。他看著男人平穩的睡顏，要比平時動不動就皺眉的表情順眼得多，不知不覺看了許久，直到眼皮再度發沉才又睡去。

這天竟一夜好眠。


	4. Chapter 4

章四。

隔天起床時真田已經換上昨晚的正裝，在門口如侍衛屹立不搖的站崗。他看見幸村起床，雙唇微微張開，幾秒後低語了一聲主上。  
從他收服真田以來，從沒聽過真田這樣叫自己，大部分只是直接回答或問話，如機器人般的一問一答。  
幸村沒說什麼，從衣櫥裡拿出服裝後很快地在浴室梳洗整裝完畢。他拉拉手上的手套，接著從房裡一架精緻的紅木玻璃櫃中揀了一把銀色左輪手槍，插掛在腰間。  
他走過真田身邊只說了一句：  
“以後叫我幸村就行，跟柳他們一樣。”  
真田點頭，隨即跟上他的腳步。

早上幸村帶著自己來到本家的會議廳，今天是整個立海的高層總會，各方勢力皆有參與。他跟幸村到達現場時柳等人也都早已在此待命。幸村交代了他們些什麼，眾人肅穆的點頭便各自四散。幸村走回自己身邊，他看見幸村披著大衣底下的手，手指在腰間的銀色左輪上緩緩摩擦。  
那是捕捉獵物的眼神。

這場會議開得令人聞之喪膽。剛開始幸村坐上總席位置時，真田很清楚地看見有許多人眼神裡的輕慢與自傲，多是立海的老高層，他們只當眼前的藍髮青年年輕貌美仿若玩物，自以為可任意把弄控制。他們不在乎現下的當家是如此年輕小娃，反而心喜，因為當他是可操縱的傀儡、為自己勢力獻祭的幸運羔羊。  
他知道幸村也看得見，但幸村對他們仍舊尊敬的談話，好像真把他們當作前輩虛心受教。現下又有幾人看著這點，竊自冷笑，似乎認為新當家果真是沒有魄力的毛頭小子。  
當話題逐漸轉到前些日子炸掉的貨船事件上，幸村仍平淡如水地擺著那張清麗的微笑說了幾句，問了幾句。坐位前三位老高層聲音開始底氣高了起來，甚至有些明顯的質問起當家來。  
三聲槍響，結束掉未完的發言與會議裡原本輕浮的情緒。幸村手中握著一把銀色左輪，笑容可掬的殺了眼前三個中年男子，槍槍直中心臟，當場濺血斃命。幸村微笑殺掉這幾個高層的樣子，讓在場所有人發自內心的冷顫。  
幸村接著只是拿起手上一封封文件，背後的投影幕不知何時也打開，投影出剛才被殺的三個人違反立海家規、勢力勾結、炸了上次那艘貨船危害立海重大利益的證據。他慢條斯理的道出這些人從什麼時候開始勾結、收了多少與外邊勢力的私賄、多養了幾個情婦、私挪了本家總帳多少帳目交易。當這些侵害立海眾人利益的鐵證宣之於口，也代表他們三人被判死也在所不惜。  
那三具屍體被當場脫出去時，幸村一轉剛才的笑意，目光凜冽如冰刃，語氣肅穆的說道：“立海本家是全體的共榮，身為當家，榮辱與諸位家族也是一體的，我自會帶領你們達到顛峰，也自會折掉有害本家的稗草。”  
真田看見有幾名老高層的眼睛又亮起來了，他們都是信服於幸村精市之人，見著自己追隨的當家如此魄力，無不振奮人心。而剛才一些以為幸村被那三人氣勢所壓的中間立場之人，全都禁聲冒冷汗，當於此後，再無二心之意。

會議散場後已經下午，幸村帶著真田坐上車，他把玩著手中那把精緻的銀色左輪，真田覺得該是心情不錯。  
“這子彈跟他們的身份年齡真配。你不覺得嗎？真田。”  
“他們也只配這種廉價的子彈。”真田冷哼一聲。  
“即使廉價也有殺傷力，世間萬物的初身本來都是廉價的，全看自己有沒有能耐證明價值。”他看著真田的臉勾起嘴角：  
“你跟我一樣，都曾是孤兒。但你，向我證明過不廉價的殺傷力，所以你現在才會在這裡。我是否也向你證明了不廉價的殺傷力，換得來你全心的追隨嗎？”  
這句直接的問話讓真田不禁心頭一緊，彷彿被剖心直視，讓他抽了一口氣。  
幸村滿意的移開視線，他身上的手機震動起來，點開訊息一看，表情又冷了下來。  
“真田，我們今天看來是釣到大魚了。”他鼻頭發出幾聲輕笑的氣音。真田見識過這種聲音，以前在十組時組長要霍命剿掉其他勢力本巢時，也是這種感覺。  
“如果你還沒有心理準備，我不會勉強你。”  
“如果你懷疑我會逃，這兩天不會都帶著我。” 真田目光如炬。  
他是第一次聽見幸村真心對他發出的笑聲。

/

他們坐了幾個小時的車終於來到一棟海邊豪宅。下車後的幸村看著入夜的天空，海風將他肩上的風衣吹得搖曳。  
占地廣大而戒備森嚴的宅院，車子只能停放外面。幸村倒不著急，帶著真田從容步行。  
一進來宅邸，一群黑衣人圍向他們。幸村文風不動，那群人中一名戴著眼鏡的男子開口：“幸村當家，主人已在裡面備款豐盛招待，恭候多時。”  
“有心了，代我向你們當家致意。”  
男子做了「請」的手勢，引領幸村網宅邸走入，真田隨之跟上，但卻被其他黑衣人圍了上來。  
“主人說，只請幸村當家一個人。閒雜人等還請在此等候。”  
“那就罷了，來者是客。真田，你就在此等著吧。”  
──我會出來接你。  
真田只聽得這一句話，按下本想提槍的手，他信他。  
當眼鏡男子隨著幸村進了屋內，身邊圍著的黑衣人並沒有退步，他現在彷彿甕中之鱉。

還不能輕舉妄動。

/  
幸村走在純白大理石的長廊上，進到了一個富麗堂皇的大廳，一位褐髮混血貌的青年坐在沙發上，帶著大大的微笑看著他。  
“精市！”那人親暱的稱呼，迎前走上伸手摸了摸他的臉。幸村沒有閃躲，臉上虛飾的禮貌笑容也沒有笑意。  
這人名叫中森雄上，是當今立海中勢力最大的旁系──中森組的當家，幸村算是從小就跟他認識，因為他過去也跟自己一樣是上屆立海當家的養子，但很早就被中森老當家過繼過去擔任他未來的繼承人。  
他從以前就很不喜歡這個人，沒有自知之明的人。  
“還沒恭喜您也接任當家。”幸村保持那樣的微笑。  
“說什麼見外的稱呼，叫我雄上，精市。”在幸村臉上的手指輕輕滑上，撫摸了幾下他的鬢髮。  
“老當家今天怎麼不在？我還想好好與他老人家敘敘舊。”幸村逕自走到沙發旁坐下，雄上跟著他也坐下，順手倒了兩杯紅酒，一杯端給幸村。  
“父親年邁有恙，他說怕病容冒犯了當家，早早就歇息了。”  
“怎麼會冒犯，他以前對我亦如我父親般照顧，說起來也稱得上義父。”幸村拿著酒杯轉了轉，靠在鼻尖品嚐氣息，眼神閃過一絲微光，勾起嘴角。  
這些話他說得倒不假，幸村雖不喜歡中森雄上，但老當家過去對自己是除了父親以外的真心照顧，他從小在本家這個環境長大，清楚誰是真心，誰是假意。他對中森老當家是真心的禮敬。  
“父親要是知道你這麼掛念他，心裡一定會很欣慰。”雄上說著，一飲而盡手中的紅酒，舉杯看著他，直到幸村也飲盡，才滿意的放下。  
他們接下來談了些什麼，幸村逐漸心不在焉，有種奇怪的感覺，好像身旁的聲音漸漸變得很遠……  
手中的紅酒杯傾倒在沙發上，在幸村精市閉上眼後，中森雄上露出得逞的微笑。

/

幸村再次睜開眼，已身處在一個全白的房間內，他躺在一個灰色的布絨沙發上。  
“你終於醒了，精市。”  
迎面而來的是雄上放大的噁心的笑臉，雄上見他眼裡的不屑跟迷茫，笑容更大：  
“我花了好久才終於又抓到了你，精市，實在太好了，是不是？”  
雄上的手憐愛似的撫了撫幸村的臉龐：“本來想該不該綁住你，但，我更喜歡你沒有拘束也只能躺在我懷裡動彈不得的樣子。”  
幸村蒼白的臉色讓他感到一絲興奮，這樣一個叱吒風雲，俊美強勢的男人，總高高在上的不可侵犯，如今眼神渙散，虛弱無助的躺在這裡，如囊中玩物般讓人想瘋狂折辱。  
沒人知道他從以前就有多想要幸村精市，在本家時期，每每被他用看螻蟻般輕蔑的眼神看待，他既感到不甘的憤怒，亦感到強烈的快意。他只想親手揉碎這朵高嶺之花的所有花瓣。  
幸村精市冷淡的表情完全看不出忐忑，中森雄上開始咬牙切齒，他不甘這人到了這種地境仍舊不可一世的輕蔑。雙手擺上幸村潔白的頸項：  
“你可別忘了，現在要殺你、要凌辱你，對我而言是多麼的容易。”  
他看著幸村如沒有生命的白瓷娃娃般面無表情，心裡又泛起痛快：  
“別擔心，我會好好對待你。等我坐了立海當家的位置，你就是我細心照顧的娃娃……”

他緩緩傾頭，嘴唇想吻上去，在只差一丁點的距離時，太陽穴卻被一個冰冷堅硬的金屬觸感抵住。  
“再動一步，這顆子彈就會貫穿你的腦袋，中森先生。”  
幸村優雅低沉的嗓音在耳邊響起，中森雄上全身彷彿被凍結，冷汗流下他的額角。  
“不可能……你腰上的左輪我明明已經摸走了……”  
“你覺得我只會帶一把槍嗎？”幸村口吻輕盈。  
他早在拿到那杯紅酒時就猜測裡面一定有下些什麼，但未入虎穴焉得虎子。如今看來應該是麻藥一類，還好他在車子內先服下蓮二給他的解毒劑，這杯酒除了短暫封鎖他的行動，很快就無影響。  
幸村精市緩緩起身，壓著腦袋的槍管將人逼得漸漸後退，眼裡恢復平時的鋒芒，剛才的朦朧與茫然全是他演的戲罷了。  
中森咬牙，被他逼得節節敗退，突然陰森一笑，一個低身迴轉躲掉壓在腦袋上的槍管，抽起手槍指向幸村。幸村絲毫沒有慌亂，冷眼俐落地往他持槍的手開了一槍。  
中森一聲痛苦哀嚎，背重重地摔在門板上，血滴濺一路在白色地板上拖出一道怵目驚心的紅。他朝門外大稱呼喊來人，被幸村又往右腿的膝蓋射了一槍。  
他再度哀嚎，幸村再往他左小腿開槍，中森整個身體沒了腿力支撐，應聲坐倒在地。他看著幸村精市，眼前男人宛如扼著獵物脖子的雄獅，他已為自己即將死去──  
砰的一槍打在中森雄上耳邊的牆壁上。  
“就當報中森老當家的恩，不殺你，”幸村眼神如極地寒冬：  
“但你在我面前只能爬著出去。”

/

真田已經打了不知第幾回的肉搏，在第一輪子彈空了後，敵眾我寡的場面讓他無暇裝填彈藥，但他要守著跟幸村精市的約定，活著等他回來。身邊的黑衣人一群換過一群卻都沒能把他拿下，子彈或許能傷他分毫，卻不能一舉拿下他的生命，真田閃躲極快，也擅於利用身旁的人作肉牆擋子彈。黑衣人們眼見肉博根槍戰都無法直接將他拿下，只得使用人海戰術，想讓真田體力耗盡。然他們卻不知道，近身肉搏是真田最拿手的，以前的長期訓練也造就他如黑洞般不見底的體力，一輪打過一輪，真田卻反而殺紅了眼，愈戰愈勇。

宅邸內砰的一聲槍響引起真田的注意，真田尋找槍聲的位置，在上方樓層某處傳來。他咬牙，抽出倒在地上的某具屍體身上的槍支，開始往人群中殺出一條血路，他必須趕到幸村精市身邊。

真田快速奔跑，一進宅邸槍法精準地解決迎面前來的打手，沿路層層樓梯往上爬，在長廊上迅速搜索每間房間的動靜。接著上方樓層又傳來兩聲、三聲槍響，真田忍不住加快腳步。  
他終於在一層樓中看見一個渾身浴血的人狼狽的在走廊上爬著，無視那個人的動向，只追著他的血跡來到一間房間門口，恰巧遇見幸村精市從容地從裡面出來。  
“幸村！……”  
幸村看見他也有些訝異，但還沒來得及說些什麼，忽然一聲爆炸聲響打斷兩人動作。幸村心頭一凜，抓住真田的領口往隔壁逃生樓梯間狠狠丟去。真田只覺一股極大的力氣把自己往外拉，他踉蹌跌坐在地，幸村往他的方向跑來。  
接著真田聞到一股極嗆的濃煙味，以及耳邊霹靂啪啦的爆裂聲響，他警覺起來，立刻一個起身將幸村抱著按倒在地，他們剛才的位置一條木製的門框燃燒成火木沉重砸下又彈到一旁。真田一聲不吭受住側肩強烈又灼熱的重擊，他忍著劇痛，放開幸村檢視他是否有傷勢。  
“他居然想把這裡炸了。該死，我早該先搜他的身！”幸村懊悔自己一時的輕率，而看著眼前受傷的真田，沒料到他真的會為自己這麼奮不顧身。心中沒來由的燃起一股強烈殺意，如果再讓他見到中森，他一定會用最殘忍的手段殺了他。  
他將真田攙扶起來，拿起倒在一旁的鐵板碎片掃開門口還在燃燒的碎木，對真田說道：  
“你還能打嗎？”  
“可以。”這傷勢他都還能受，重要的是，他得趕緊帶幸村離開這座宅邸。  
真田持起槍，迅速填裝彈藥，他跟幸村回到長廊上，兩人背靠著背，將身後交給對方。  
第二次爆炸聲響起，整棟樓接著搖晃，約是炸斷了中柱，真田自知這裡撐不久，兩人使了個眼神趕緊前行。眼前突然冒出一群蒙著臉的黑衣人往兩旁走廊出入口，是死侍，不惜付出生命也要完成任務，兩人心知不能跟他們久耗。背對著背，極準的槍法毫不浪費任何一顆子彈，互相配合對方的步調，當一人彈藥用盡時另一人轉身掩護，留下補充彈藥的間隙。  
死侍被他們打得節節敗退，過境之處皆是一具具屍體。走到樓下已盡陷一片火海，無法脫出，真田看著幸村，幸村對他點點頭，兩人往上面樓層行動。  
來到其中一層，火勢稍緩，真田四處搜索有無可破窗逃生的地方，他看定了一個位置，腦海裡浮現方才在院裡的打鬥，似乎想到了什麼，轉頭叫了幸村一聲。幸村沒有回應他，站在原地不動。  
真田順著他的視線過去，看見一位老人，拄著一把鐫刻精細花紋的古銅色手杖，平靜地站在他們面前。  
“老當家……。”幸村凝視著他，真田看見他眼裡相當少見的凝重。  
老人沉靜的站著，彷彿不是身在火海，他的雙目雖老化，卻不黯淡。他緩緩走向他們，真田站到幸村面前舉槍防備，卻被幸村出手制止。  
“你長大了，精市。”老人悠悠開口。  
“托您的福。”  
老人環顧了四周一遍：“這間房子，曾是我自己一手打造起來的。”  
“您跟著我，我能保證您如以往富奢的安享餘生。我能保證中森家族新當家的事，不牽扯到您。”幸村盯著他。  
“你啊，還感念我這個糟老頭以前的事，我就沒有遺憾了。”老人慈祥的笑著，彷彿真的在跟自己的孩子說話。下一秒，他的眼神又回到一個黑道當家該有的凌厲：  
“但我一手打造的中森家，成王敗寇，皆會隨之。”他舉起手上的遙控器。  
“…是您做的。”幸村有些詫異。  
“雄上那個不中用的傢伙，他沒那個膽量與家族同生共死。”老人嗤之以鼻：“所以才敢幹出背叛本家的事。”  
“既然那非您的本心，您大可跟我走，我不會追究除了中森雄上的任何人！”幸村對他吼道。  
“我想你一定懂的，因為你也是個聰明人。”老人低啞的笑著：“組織的榮耀跟當家是綁著的，屈辱亦然。我既視人未清，讓中森家遭受滅門之災，身為老當家又還有什麼理由活著。最重要的是……”老人表情趨於嚴肅：  
“對本家有危害的人，都是該驅除的對象。您應該沒忘吧，大當家。”  
老人按下手中的遙控器，在他身不遠處的一個房間又爆炸起來。真田心下一凜，不好，在這樣下去他們也沒機會逃生了。  
“幸村！！”他吼了一聲，看見幸村眼裡有些不可言喻的痛楚，但仍舉起了手槍，對著老人額心上膛。  
他抓緊時間，當機立斷衝進一旁未著火的房間內，剛好房裡的床上有一捲棉被，他趕緊扯過，剛一出門就聽見槍聲──  
老人應聲而倒，眼裡卻含著笑意。  
“謝謝。”  
幸村最後一眼看出他的口型。

爆炸聲接連響起，整棟宅抵搖晃得更厲害了。真田一把拉過幸村帶到走廊其中一個落地窗邊。  
“真田？”  
“我剛才在底下打架時有看到，這裡的位置是個花圃。”真田邊解開他的疑惑，邊將厚棉被包裹住兩人的身體。  
“兩層樓左右的高度還有一棵大樹，應該足夠做我們的緩衝。”  
幸村知道他的意思也信得過他，掏起槍對落地窗開了幾槍，玻璃應聲碎裂。  
“走。”  
他對真田說，真田看了他一眼，伸手把人護入懷裡，帶著他縱身一躍──。


	5. Chapter 5

章五。

兩人最後渾身是土的從花圃裡爬起來。迎接真田他們的是丸井跟胡狼，原來是柳早已跟幸村建立好聯繫，當幸村帶著他直搗黃龍時，柳等人也在本家及其他地方將餘黨勢力全數剿盡。  
真田扶著幸村起身，看著眼前陷入一片火海的宅邸以及廣大庭院裡中森家的所有份子，沒死的也被柳等人制服了。  
柳生趕緊向前關心他們的傷勢，幸村擺擺手表示無礙，要丸井他們也跟柳生先去處裡剩下的瑣事。

真田陪著他緩緩往外頭走去，幸村抬頭看了眼火光中的屋子，看著星火子飄灰遠向暗夜天際。  
“父親在世時，他曾是追隨得最為忠心的一個。”  
真田聽著他說話，有點不習慣露出淡淡哀戚表情的他。  
“他始終忠心。只是為了自己的信念赴死。”他回應幸村。  
“如果是你。真田，你會一直追隨我嗎。”  
“會。”沒有猶豫。  
“一但牽涉到立海的利益。你是為我，還是為立海？”  
不像剛才那樣答得快速，幾秒的沉默後，真田給了他答案：“為立海。”  
幸村俊冷的面容被輕笑打破： “這才是我要的答案。”

/

兩人坐在車上，一鬆懈下來，真田左肩的痛楚馬上浮現，他那下被砸得不輕，而且帶火的木頭將他肩膀的皮肉燒得與襯衫焦粘在一起。  
彷彿感受到幸村的視線，真田悄悄深吸一口氣佯裝淡定。

真田今晚又被幸村帶回家。  
他覺得自己該回辦公處的寢室(柳說過給他安的房子要一個月後才會下來)，但幸村不想，那裡充滿工作的感覺。最重要的是，他倆的傷勢當然是愈快處理愈好，而幸村宅邸距離較近。  
真田反駁自己沒事，幸村無視他的意見，他改口說沒有帶換洗衣物，幸村當場去市區一家高級服裝店請人包了櫥窗模特身上的整套衣服。  
哦，還記得幫他買了一條新的內褲。  
真田啞口無言的看著手上的全套衣物……。

/  
到家後幸村拖著人進了臥室，拿了一整盒的醫藥箱丟到床上，讓真田坐一邊的床角，自己坐另一邊的床角。  
幸村從箱子裡面拿出消毒酒精跟繃帶以及一些藥水劈啪散落床上，他脫下自己的襯衫，拿起食鹽水往身上每一處的傷口倒，忍住槍傷的強烈刺痛，快速清洗後又拿了罐藥水隨便倒了倒，最後纏上繃帶。  
真田看著，也隨他的動作，只是在解開肩上的衣服，黏住的皮肉讓他難以脫下，拉扯時又有皮肉撕扯的劇烈疼痛，他咬牙忍著，一點一滴的扒開黏住的肉。  
幸村看見他左肩的傷，想起樓梯口那義無反顧的維護，嘖了一聲起身去櫃子裡拿起一把小刀，坐到真田身邊。  
“別動。”  
真田真的聽他的話不動了，幸村按著他沒燒傷的手臂部位，持刀的另一隻手一點一滴割下黏著的衣物與皮肉，他本想說要先提醒真田忍著點，焦黑死去的皮肉部位也會一起割下，但真田倒真的是個硬漢子，連吭一聲都沒有。  
“好了。”幸村說完，幫著脫下他身上的衣衫，他這才看到真田身上還有多處的挫傷與槍傷，皺起眉頭：  
“你在底下打了多久？”  
“……大概三四十分鐘。”  
幸村是真的佩服他的體力，當這是運動嗎，哪有正常人類能在高強度的打鬥狀態下撐那麼久，更何況還是一對多。  
真田拿起食鹽水跟藥水輪流往身上倒，有些彈孔深了些，幸村又皺起眉：  
“子彈有在裡面嗎？”  
“沒，我都挖出來了，這些都拿東西擋著射進來的沒到很深的地方。”  
“你要是想傷口感染，下次就再挖掉！”  
幸村拿過一旁的繃帶，抽出一長條命令：  
“手放開，我包。”  
真田沒想違抗，乖乖的給他包紮。幸村從他的腰際繞了幾圈，往上拉到胸前纏了幾處傷口，再包紮肩上的燒傷，最後往頸部繞了一圈定好繃帶，他拉長繃帶，用犬齒咬斷，一手牽著長繃帶想要在哪裡打結固定……  
他一抬頭，看見真田發呆似的表情，不知為何覺得有點有趣。真田頸部纏著一圈繃帶被自己牽著的樣子，彷彿一隻德國杜賓犬安著頸圈與牽繩，牽在牽繩另一端的是自己……他忍不住嘴角揚了起來。

真田看著他不知為何對著自己笑了起來，這是他到目前為止第二次對自己笑。幸村挨靠近他，將手中的繃帶找個纏最厚的地方穿插好打結綁定。當幸村抬起頭，寶藍色的眼睛凝視著自己，他忽然有種莫名的念頭，想看盡他眼底最深最深處的那點星火……。  
不知是誰先靠近的，他只記得意識重新點燃時是幸村貼在自己唇上的溫度，霎時間點燃的東西更多，真田覺得自己的意識又要被其他更危險的東西給帶走，血液衝得他腦袋發暈，但讓他腦袋發暈的不僅僅是血液，還有幸村逐漸往下探的手。  
當手觸碰到不知何時已灼熱高挺的性器，隔著褲子誇張的聳起。那隻手簡直是世界上最美妙的東西，它不該只用來握槍……真田力脫得快被壓倒在床，腦子裡卻胡思亂想。  
幸村壓低胸口靠在他身上，手上優雅又情色的繼續套弄，真田覺得現在的他像隻高雅又狡猾的貓……只是不知道是貓亦或是獅子。  
"幫我口。”幸村誘惑般的暗啞嗓音渲著與平時不同的情慾貼在耳邊命令，真田彷彿被下了魔咒，他違抗不了，卻也不想違抗。渾渾噩噩的起身跪在鋪著波斯地毯的地上，幸村坐在他面前張開腿，他被情慾沖得顫抖的手解開高傲的人的褲頭，親吻早已挺立的慾望。  
濕熱的口腔將慾望悉數吞裹包覆，真田從未跟人做過愛，但他只要看著藍髮青年受慾望高昂而起的頸部及胸膛，極美又極色情喘息及起伏，他就能本能的動作，偶爾舌尖掃過性器的端頂孔縫，幸村將發出更滿足的嘆息，下身不斷往喉嚨深處抽送，真田雖然感到倍受屈辱，但當他看見藍髮青年過份美麗而英俊的臉龐充滿慾望及征服的快感，他便矛盾的喜歡上這種屈辱。

直到幸村滿意得釋放在他口中，並逼自己吞下。他起身靠近幸村，大逆不道又膽大包天的將人吻倒在床上，兩人的褲子在一陣愛撫中早已全數褪盡。  
“我要在上面……”幸村躺在床上，激烈的親吻過後語氣帶著尚未平復的喘息。  
“你受傷了，讓我幫你。”真田親吻他的側頸。  
“我要在上面。”幸村狠狠給了他一巴掌。真田沒有退縮，眼神堅定卻沒有忤逆之意。  
“讓我服侍你。”  
“呵，說得好聽。” 幸村反身壓住他，跨坐在他下腹上：  
“你要記住，你能做的，都是我允許的，控制權在我手裡，不在你。”他低頭咬住真田頸部，隔著繃帶他加大囓住的力道，直到嚐到些許鐵鏽味。  
“我知道。”真田沒有反抗，愛撫著他背脊的手逐漸往下，來到尾椎處，溫柔地化圈打轉。  
美妙的東西都是危險的，但就是因為危險才更加美妙。  
幸村抓起散落在一旁的醫藥軟膏塞近真田手裡：“你要是敢讓我痛，我一定會殺了你。”  
“我不會讓自己死在你面前。”真田親吻住他的唇，一次又一次。

真田扶著他的腰抬起，將自己高挺堅硬的性器緩慢又堅定的刺入，他看著幸村坐在自己身上喘息，卻仍是俊冽如獅般的眼神。幸村跨坐著他上下震動，他才是主導者，而真田只是個跟隨他的服從者。他在一切事物都是最高的主人，即便在情事上也是。真田一下下深入而加快的撞擊，幸村比他更急不可耐，他挺著腰，兩人如浪潮拍打礁石般耦合，真田此時只想取悅他，取悅他就等於在取悅自己，他們兩人仿若一體，再無分別。  
直到尖銳的快樂支配住兩人的身體，他聽見幸村一聲放大而性感的喘息，看著幸村恍惚極樂的臉，真田心頭一股強烈的鼓動像要打碎他胸骨般的撞擊，急遽的喘息一聲，全數射入他體內。

有一瞬間他腦裡浮現一個極為天真的念頭，雖然清楚它過於天真無謂卻又無法否認，他多希望沒有這些複雜的身份，平平凡凡的永遠守在幸村精市這個人身邊。

END


End file.
